Violeta Cortez
Database entry includes a range map and justification for why this species is of least concern | | img1 = Caerulea3 crop.jpg | width1 = 220px | cap1 = Rana arborícola verde (Litoria caerulea) | | hdr1 = Clasificación científica | lbl1 = Reino: | row1 = Animalia | lbl2 = Filum: | row2 = Chordata | lbl3 = Clase | row3 = Amphibia | lbl4 = Orden: | row4 = Anura | lbl5 = Familia: | row5 = Hylidae | lbl6 = Género: | row6 = Litoria | lbl7 = Especie: | row7 = L. caerulea | | hdr2 = Nombre binomial | style21 = style="text-align:center;" | row21 = Litoria caerulea | sub21 = (White, 1790) }} Susana Teresa Nuñez, más conocida como Violeta Cortez (Ciudad de Buenos Aires, 19 de Abril de 1953 - 17 de Abril de 2012), fue una escritora argentina de poemas y novelas. Fue reconocida por ganar numerosos premios de literatura porteña, entre ellos, "Antología Homenaje a Pablo Neruda" y “Los Poetas le Cantan a las Bibliotecas”. Auspiciado por Biblioteca para la Paz”, Declarado de interés general para América Latina, Caribe, por el INFULAG, PGI, UNESCO. Premios y reconocimientos - Seleccionada, junto a otros autores del concurso “'Antología Homenaje a Pablo Neruda'” en Mayo de 1997. Edición Julio 1997, Editorial 3 + 1. (Poema “Pablo Neruda, Gaviota de Paz”). - Seleccionada, en el IV Concurso Internacional de Poesia (Editorial El Cacique en Junio de 1997). Poemas seleccionados “Amistad” y “Habrá un día” (Tirada aproximada de 1500 ejemplares). - Seleccionada por Editorial El Tridente para el Anuario de Poetas de Fin de Siglo en Junio de 1997. Poema elegido “'Te quiero Buenos Aires'”. Presentado Salón Fortabat (Alianza Francesa), se enviaron ejemplares a Cablevisión (El Fantasma, Los siete locos, Enterarte, El refugio de la cultura), Diarios Ambito Financiero, Clarín, La Nación, La Prensa, Página 12, La Maga. Radios Horizonte, Del Plata y Continental. - Seleccionada por Red Literaria Internacional entre 891 poetas de Argentina, 116 de EEUU y 197 de México, Italia, Holanda, España, Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay, Guatemala, Cuba, entre otros. Se publicará por internet durante 30 días y se enviarán ejemplares a centros culturales y educacionales de Argentina, Uruguay, México y EEUU. Poemas “Viajar con la esperanza”, “Ancianidad”, “Leitmotiv”, “Pasión Juvenil” y “Seducción” (publicados y traducidos en inglés- español). en Agosto de 1997. (Antología bilingüe de poesía universal 1997). Se presentará en la SADE en marzo dee 1998. Antología Bilingue Poesía Universal 1997. - Seleccionada para Colección Aniversario, “'Los Poetas le Cantan a las Bibliotecas'”. Auspiciado por Biblioteca para la Paz”. Declarado de interés general para América Latina, Caribe, por el INFULAG, PGI, UNESCO. Editorial 3+1. Agosto 1997. Presentado en la Manzana de las luces (Perú 272) donde funcionó la primer biblioteca pública designada por la Primera Junta de Mayo. - Seleccionada en la Antología “El mismo idioma” (editorial Tridente), poemas “Sin temor”, “Los hijos”, “La carta”, “La radio” y “Excélsior”. Agosto 1997. - Seleccionada entre 326 poetas para La Antología Buenos Aires y sus escritores, poemas “Demasiado Tarde” y “Dar”. Septiembre de 1997. Será distribuida en embajadas argentinas en el exterior, bibliotecas, talleres literarios, en la Casa de las Américas (Cuba), promocionada en 50 medios gráficos y literarios del país y del exterior, distribuida en librerías de la Capital Federal, Gran Buenos Aires y venta telefónica. Dicha antología se presentará el año próximo (1998) en la IV Feria Anual de Escritores y Artistas Independientes en la sala Rosedal (Temperley, prov. de Bs. As.). - Seleccionada “'Antología Poética Letras Hoy 1997'” Editorial Alternativa. Poemas “Mi Pueblo”, “Fe”, “Consejos”, “Utopía”. Octubre 1997. Tirada 1000 ejemplares. Se distribuirá en algunas librerías y kioskos céntricos, bibliotecas y entidades de bien público. - Seleccionada para “'Homenaje Antología Poética a Violeta Parra'” Editorial 3+1. Septiembre 1997. “Soneto a Violeta Parra”. - Seleccionada en el II Certámen Latinoamericano de Poesía (Editorial G.E.S.) los poemas “América”, “Madre”, “Cupai”, “Amores”, “Juventud”, “Infancia”, “Cantando” para su Antología de lujo de la Literatura Actual, que será distribuida en círculos no comerciales (bibliotecas, revistas, medios culturales) talleres literarios de varios países latinoamericanos, España, Italia, Francia. Se distribuirán en medios comerciales (librerías y kioskos de Cap. Fed., Gran Bs. As., y puntos estratégicos d\el interior del país. Se harán presentaciones del libro en la SADE (Sociedad Argentina de Escritores) en Febrero de 1998, en la Cámara de Comercio de Córdoba, en la Cuarta Feria Anual de Escritores y Artistas Independientes y se promocionará en diarios, radios, instituciones y red de suscriptores. - Algunos de sus trabajos fueron divulgados a través de la radio y televisión (“Amistad”, “A los Cuarenta”, “La radio”, “Mi pueblo”, “Abogado”). - Seleccionada para “'Homenaje Antología Poética Teresa de Calcuta'”. Editorial 3+1. Octubre 1997 (Teresa, la de Calcuta). Edición donada enteramentea la Orden de Las Hermanas de la Caridad. - Seleccionada para “Tríptico en Sol”. Editorial 3+1. Octubre 1997. Dieciocho poemas. - Participación en el libro Mensaje de Fin de Siglo a las Nuevas Generaciones del Centro de Artes y Letras de San Telmo. Ediciones Arlequín. Octubre 1997. - Seleccionada con Mención de Honor en el III Concurso Nacional de Poesía y Cuento Río de la Plata 1997, auspiciado por la Secretaría de Cultura de la Nación, declarado de interés general. Tirada por Editorial Baobab, 1000 ejemplares.Poemas: “A mi maestra”, “Desafio” y “Lunática”. Noviembre 1997. - Seleccionada con Mención de Honor en el Concurso Neruda 97 del Centro de Artes y Letras de San Telmo. Ediciones Arlequín. “Poema Grito y Mordaza”. Diciembre 1997. - Seleccionada en el Certámen Nacional de Poesía Red Literaria, entre 542 poetas. (Poemas “Desocupado”, “Soneto a un periodista”, “Lo diferente”, “Si llega”, “Valió la pena”. Enero 1998. - Seleccionada por Editorial Pegaso para su “Poesía Latina- Hacia la Centuria XXI” (Poesía “Soneto a un provinciano” e “Itinerario”. Febrero 1998. - Seleccionada para Antología Poética “Reencuentro con los Poetas de 3+1” (Poema “El Regreso del Soldado”). Mención Especial. Marzo 1998. - Seleccionada para participar en Antología “Solo poesía, retratos, afectos, lugares” (poemas “Añoranzas”, “Brindis” y “Canción para Blanca”. - Seleccionada por Red Literaria Internacional para su Antología Poesía Bilingue, entre un total de 764 poetas de Argentina, Estados Unidos, Mexico, España, Bolivia, Uruguay, Chile y Cuba (Mundo Poético 1998) (Poemas: “Pensar, “Aurora”, “Eras”, “Sombras del Suburbio”, “El Rayo Fugitivo” y “Entrega”). - Participación en la XXIV Feria Internacional del Libro de la ciudad de Buenos Aires 1998 (Stand SADE, Sociedad Argentina de Escritores). Abril 1998. - Invitada especial por el Centro Cultural Chileno “Gabriela Mistral” en el homenaje al nacimiento de la gran poetisa latinoamericana (“Soneto para Gabriela”) Abril 1998. - Participación en diversas revistas literarias y programas radiales, nacionales e internacionales. - Participación de algunas de sus Antologías en el Pabellón Latinoamericano de la Exposición de Carassawa (Ontario- Canadá), entre el 22 y el 25 de Mayo de 1998. - Mención Especial en el rubro Poesía por sus poemas “Canción para Blanca”, “Brindis”, “Añoranzas” otorgada por el Nuevo Petit Avenida y Jorge “Gato” Merlo en su programa “Un gato en Porteña” (FM 103.9 Porteña). 12 de Junio de 1998. - Seleccionada por su poema “Buenos Aires, hoy” por la editorial El Tridente para su “Anuario de Poetas de Fin de Siglo 1998”. - Seleccionada por la UTPBA (Unión trabajadores de Prensa de Buenos Aires, Argentina) por su poema “A Pablo Neruda, Gaviota de Paz” en el primer Congreso Internacional de la Comunicación llevado a cabo en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Septiembre 1998. - Obtuvo medalla de honor por su “Soneto a Violeta Parra”, a través de la Asociación Cultural Chilena 21 de Septiembre de 1998 en la Sala Cultural Arturo Bérenguer Carisomo (ex-sala Perpétua Flores). - Participación de un grupo Cultural Literario de la SADE (Sociedad Argentina de Escritores) presidido por el escritor chileno Pablo Garrido Bravo, en la Casa del Escritor: José Hernández. 1998. - Seleccionada para Antología Poética “Poesía en Primavera”. Editorial 3+1. Poema “El sabor de la Primavera”. Septiembre 1998. - Participación en la Antología Poética Inter-Red, en forma de libro y CD con música e imágenes de fondo, también se hará en formato diskette y en HTML para su difusión a través de la red Internet en diversas páginas literarias. La misma se venderá en kioscos de revista, casas de computación, etc. Cien obras serán donadas para bibliotecas públicas, 50 embajadas de Argentina en el exterior, 50 centros culturales, etc. Biografía Nació en Capital Federal (Bs. As., Argentina). Cursó Sociología, Abogacía, Filosofía. Obtuvo premios nacionales e internacionales. Participó en varias Antologías Poéticas, una de las cuales fue auspiciada por la UNESCO. Sus trabajos fueron divulgados a través de radio, televisión y revistas extranjeras. Recibió Mención de Honor del Ministerio de Cultura de la Nación (1997), obtuvo Mención de la UTPBA y Medalla de Honor de la Asociación Chilena Violeta Parra. Primeros años Violeta Cortez nació en el barrio de Mataderos, hija de Jorge Nuñez - de descendencia española - y Carolina Soto - de origen alemán. Pasó sus primeros años conviviendo con sus padres y sus dos hermanos, Roberto y Jorge, en el barrio de Flores. Terminó sus estudios primarios en la Escuela Nº 13(Leopoldo Marechal) - Distrito Escolar Nº 07 (Flores) y los secundarios de Perito Mercantil en el Instituto Argentino Excelsior de Caballito. A muy temprana edad sus padres se separaron y ella y sus hermanos se vieron obligados a convivir en varios hogares para niños carenciados. En su adolescencia pasó una etapa conviviendo con una familia adoptiva. Estudios Universitarios Estudió Sociología en la Universidad del Salvador (USAL). Luego comenzó a estudiar Abogacía en la Universidad de Buenos Aires (UBA) y Antropología, también en la Universidad de Buenos Aires (UBA). Realizó un Seminario de Estudio de las Religiones (USAL). Hablaba inglés como segundo idioma, y francés. Relaciones amorosas Violeta Cortez se casó en 1973 con José Orlando. Llevaron a cabo un matrimonio de 27 años y 6 hijos, Paola, Magdalena, Juan Pablo, Virginia, Angel (fallecido) y José. Vivieron mayormente en el barrio porteño de Villa Devoto. Se divorciaron definitivamente en el año 2000. Violeta tuvo varios romances fugaces hasta que finalmente formó pareja con Marisa, a quien más adelante le dedicaría varios libros, poemas y novelas, y fue quien la acompañó hasta sus últimos días. Últimos años Violeta Vivió sus últimos 12 años en el barrio de Congreso y luego en Villa Pueyrredón, junto a su pareja Marisa. En 2007 enfermó de un tipo de cancer de médula, llamado mielóma múltiple que la llevaría a su fallecimiento el 17 de Abril de 2012, tras luchar por 5 años contra la enfermedad. Referencias Blog de Violeta Cortez http://www.culturayvideo.com/autores-y-sus-obras/autores-y-sus-obras/violeta-cortez